Command
A list of the various commands that can be used in the chat box. Character means the target character's name. As a general rule, anywhere you can use a character name you can also use an account name by putting an asterisk (*) in front of it. So to message the character Bill on the account Ted, you can either "/w Bill" or "/w *Ted". Chat Commands General * /about - Version information. * /aping - Display the average latency of the last packets exchanged between the client and server. * /available - Anyone can interact with you. * /away - Nobody can interact with you, but you can receive private messages. * /celebration - No help for command 'celebration'. * /cellid - Returns the id of the cell where your character can be found. * /clear - Clear chat contents. * /f name (or *account name) - Adds the player or account to your friend list. * /fps - Displays the performance of the client. * /help - Displays this help message. * /ignore name (or *account name) - Adds the player or account to your enemy list. * /invite name - Invites the player to join the group. * /kick name - Kicks the player out of a fight, can only be used before the fight starts. * /list or /players - Lists the names of players in the fight. * /mapid - Returns the id of the map where you character can be found. * /ping - Retrieves the latency between the client and the server by sending a ping message. * /private - Only your friends can interact with you. * /release - Free your soul. * /s or /spectator - Activate/deactivate spectator mode in your fight. * /solo - Nobody can interact with you. * /time - Display the date and time. * /version - Version information. * /whoami - Gives you information about yourself. * /whois - Retrieves information about a player. Channels * /a message - Sends the message to the Alliance channel, if your Guild is part of an Alliance and your Guild leader hasn't blocked you from using it. * /b message - Sends the message to the Trade channel, to buy or sell items to players present in the surrounding area. * /g message - Sends the message to the Guild channel. * /p message - Sends the message to the Group channel. * /r message - Sends the message to the Recruitment channel, to recruit players present in the surrounding area to find a group or a guild. * /t message - Sends the message to the Team channel. * /w or /whisper or /msg name (or *account name) message - Sends the private message to the player or account. * /think message - Shows the message in a thinking bubble. * *message* - Displays the message in italics in the General channel. (eg. *is bored* will be shown as is bored in the chat window. Magic Words These magic words can be used in all chat channels. * %area% - Writes the Area where your character can be found. * %subarea% - Writes the Subarea where your character can be found * %hp% or %life% - Writes the current HP of your character. * %hpmax% - Writes the maximum HP of your character. * %hpp% '- Writes the current HP of your character as a percentage. * '%pos% or %loc% or %position% or %location% '- Writes the Coordinates where your character can be found. * '%stats% - Writes the Characteristics of your character. * %level% '- Writes the Level of your character. * '%xp% - Writes the XP of your character as a percentage of its current Level. * %guild% - Writes the Guild your character is in. * %alliance% '- Writes the Alliance your character is in. * '%me% or %name% - Writes the name of your character. * %ach% or %achievement% - Writes the Achievement Points and overall Achievement progress percentage of your character. Emotes Emotes can be shown by writing the appropriate command in the chat, to see specific Emote commands, see Emotes. Keyboard Shortcuts To see all keyboard shortcuts check Options -> Shortcuts in-game Abbreviations Category:Other Information